


Able-Bodied Heroes

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [52]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Clean Up Duty As Punishment, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shayera Has Zero Tolerance For Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: "A minute ago we didn't know if they were even alive and now you're worried about them kissing?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 09/23/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Okay, so kirke_novak was feeling down, so I offered to write some comment-fic. She asked for "JLU Booster/Flash - People find out that they are boyfriends. One person (of your choosing) reacts rather homophobic, the rest of JLU (though not happy that this harlot seduced their little boy :P) does The Right Thing and beats the crap out him/her and Lectures/Snarks the homophobe." So I wrote this. ...Then kirke_novak asked for clarification of the ending and I wrote the Epilogue."

To say that the core Justice League members disapproved of Booster Gold dating Flash, who they viewed as the baby brother of their superhero family (though none of them would admit it), would be an understatement. To say that Booster had been threatened repeatedly, creatively, and with various parts of his anatomy, would be closer to the truth.

 

However, Flash seemed to be happy with him, so Booster Gold was allowed to live.

 

And since they conducted their relationship more or less in secret, no one else bothered them about it. Until, that is, a fight with a new supervillain got out of hand one day.

 

For once, Booster hadn't been put on crowd control. That was both because the area had already been evacuated and because every able-bodied hero was needed in the fight. So he was able to see Flash's foot get trapped just as huge chunks of a nearby building started raining down on him.

 

"Flash!" Booster shouted as he flew toward the man, reaching him just as they were both buried in rubble.

 

At the same time, the supervillain was finally stopped and the fight ended. Subdued despite the victory, all eyes turned to the huge pile of concrete where two heroes had been. Murmurs ran through the crowd of assembled heroes, expressing worry, fear, and disbelief. Despite sometimes being annoying, Booster and Flash were generally well-liked.

 

Then, to the immense relief of everyone watching, the rubble began shifting. Moments later, it fell away to reveal Booster Gold holding Flash close to him while his forcefield protected them both.

 

Tentatively opening his eyes, Flash realized he could once again see daylight. Grinning, he threw his arms around Booster's neck. "My hero," he said, then kissed the man.

 

Staring for a moment in shock, Captain Atom turned to Shayera and said, "That's disgusting!"

 

"I know!" she agreed in exasperation. "Flash can do better than _Booster Gold_ , but try telling _him_ that."

 

"I don't—I mean they're _men_ ," Captain Atom sputtered.

 

Shayera gave him a confused look, clearly wondering if he'd hit his head. "I know that."

 

"It's just...two men kissing," he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "It's just _wrong_."

 

"Let me get this straight," Shayera said flatly, annoyance settling on her face. "A minute ago we didn't know if they were even alive and now you're worried about them _kissing_?"

 

From her expression, Captain Atom decided not to answer that.

 

Shayera pointed to another pile of debris. "You're on clean up duty," she said sternly. "Get to it."

 

When he opened his mouth to protest, Shayera glared at him while her mace sparked. " _Now_ ," she growled.

 

Grumbling, Captain Atom did as he was told. Meanwhile, Flash's leg had been freed and, after a quick check to make sure they weren't needed for anything, the speedster grabbed Booster and ran off with him to work off some post-battle adrenaline.


	2. Sexy Epilogue

Naked and covered with drying sweat, Flash lay back in bed with a satisfied grin. "Post-battle sex is the best sex ever."

 

"It's the adrenaline," Booster agreed, equally naked and sweaty.

 

They were silent for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of a job well done and  _ themselves _ being well done. Then Flash glanced down and smirked. "Okay, I'm ready to go again."

 

"All right!" Booster enthused, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Flash to pull the man closer. Their legs tangled as they kissed, hands exploring with familiarity.

 

"Hey, I've been wondering," Flash said suddenly. "I know why  _ I _ can go again so soon, because of my hyper-accelerated metabolism. But  _ you're _ always ready, too."

 

Grinning, Booster started, "Well see, in the future—"

 

"Okay shut up, sex time now," Flash ordered, sealing his mouth over Booster's to stop the man talking. It was usually a good idea not to let Booster finish any sentence that started like that, he had learned.

 

And then they done sex. Again.


End file.
